Funding for the purchase of a Digilab 15/90 Fourier Transform Infrared Spectrometer is being requested to insure the success of currently funded NIH grants and to enhance the research capabilities of the College of Pharmacy at the University of Utah. Traditional dispersive instruments available within the College of Pharmacy are not able to meet the current research needs of the College because of (1) low energy throughput; (2) low signal-to-noise ratios; (3) long scan times; and (4) variable resolution. Limited access is possible for only 10 hours a week on a Fourier transform infrared spectrometer outside of the College of Pharmacy having the capabilities required by the investigators. Biomedical research within the College of Pharmacy directly benefiting from the purchase of a FTIR include the studies of (1) blood coagulation; (2) drugs interacting with natural tissues or polymers; (3) development of new drug-delivery systems; (4) improving efficacy of current drugs; (5) development of new drugs; (6) understanding metabolic pathways; and (7) identification of organic structures of metabolites of possible biomedical use from marine organisms.